


The Ice Queen

by Crystala



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystala/pseuds/Crystala
Summary: “The Ice Queen”, they said. They could not have been more wrong.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 42





	The Ice Queen

“The Ice Queen”, they said. They could not have been more wrong.

He sees sparkles in her teasing eyes, and hears thousands of bells in her laugh.

He sees her blushing, and hears her giggling shamelessly.

“The Ice Queen”, they said. She would melt their hearts with a single glance.

He knows that behind her cold blue eyes burns a passion that no storm can extinguish.

He is always captivated by the fever that overcomes her when they are making love.

“The Ice Queen”, they said. But he knew better than them.

For his partner is all flames and fury.


End file.
